Negi's First Crush?
by ambrose003
Summary: What would happen if Nekane came to visit Negi in Japan? NegixNekane? Chapter 2 is up.
1. The Encounter

**It's been a while since I wrote a fic because I have been really busy with school. So I hope this fic is good. This one is Negi and Nekane fic just because I feel like it. It won't be perverted or anything, but I just think Nekane's real cool.**

Negi woke up in the Asuna/Konoka's dorm, and found he was sleeping in Asuna's bed. He remembered that Asuna could not deliver papers this morning because she was drinking last night and would most likely have a hangover. But when Negi was thinking about it, he knew if Asuna woke up saw Negi in her bed, she would be more pissed than usual and smack him with her harisen and send him flying halfway across Japan. So Negi silently went off her bed and landed on the floor. When he checked the clock, he noticed it was only 6 o'clock, so he would have 3 hours until class started. Negi decided to dress up in his usual suit and take the super long way to school which takes up to 2 and a half hours.

Right when he was about to leave, he saw something hop onto his shoulder.

"Pikachu?" Negi asked.

"No baka, Chamo," the white ermine responded.

"Oh sorry, guess I'm still kind of tired," Negi said.

Chamo responded, "Well, it's all right I guess. Let's go."

Negi walked out of the dorms and started following the yellow brick road which was the super long way to the school. Negi and Chamo were talking about Harry Potter and The Order of the Phoenix which was going to come out on July 13, 2007. While they were talking about it, Negi saw four people up ahead on the road. He noticed that three of them were wannabe gangsters, and they were surrounding a young woman whos head was covered by a shawl.

Chamo said, "Negi, we got to help that hot lady."  
Negi said, "Right."  
So Negi ran in front of the woman to protect her. He stood in front of her, and was facing the three gangsters.

Negi asked, "What are you doing to her?"

The guy who looked like the leader of the gang said, "Us? What about you shorty? We were just about to show her a good time."

The two other guys said, "Ballin."

Chamo whispered to Negi and said, "That's really said."

Then the leader said, "Come on kid, get out of the way before you get hurt. Can't you see the booty on that one… it was like… badunkadunk."

Negi was thinking, "What the hell is this guy saying?"

Then Negi turned around to the woman and said, "Don't worry, I'll protect you."  
The woman nodded.

Negi turned back to the gangsters and said, "Okay, I will warn you one last time. Either you guys leave her alone, or I'm going to open up a can of whoop ass!?"

The gangsters started laughing and the leader said, "I ain't fronting, Holmes. If you ain't gonna leave we're gonna kick some ass?"

Negi responded, "Then let's go." 

Negi started fighting the three gangsters… well, you really couldn't call it a fight because Negi was beating the crap out of them, so you would call it a beating. After Negi kicked the last gangster to the floor, one of them said, "Damn, he gave Micky D some kind of… Bruce Lee cross kick."

Another gangster said, "Yeah, we better leave… fast."  
So the gangsters started running for their lives. When they were out of sight, the young woman said, "You've grown so much Negi."

When Negi looked behing him, he saw that the woman took off her shawl, and under it was none other than… Nekane.

Negi was so surprised that he couldn't speak. He hadn't seen his cousin for almost a year, so he didn't expect to see her all the way here.

"Onee-chan," Negi said softly.

Nekane responded, "I missed you, so I decided to take a trip and see you."

Chamo said, "Nekane, it's been a long time since I last saw you."  
"Yes, it has. Still being a perverted ermine?" Nekane asked.

"Fo sho," Chamo responded.

Nekane then looked back at Negi and said, "Negi, I missed you so much that I had to come see you, I hope you aren't mad?"  
Negi still stood in silence because he was still shocked she would come half way across the world to see him. Negi then replied, "Of course not, I've missed you too."

Nekane started smiling and went up to Negi and gave him a big hug.

They were hugging for about 10 seconds until Negi heard a voice say, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING NEGI!?"

Negi looked behind him, and saw Asuna yelling at him, and to his astonishment, saw all the other 30 of his students watching him hug an older woman in an affectionate way.

All Negi could say was, "IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!"

**Well, I hope that was a good chapter. I will make the next chapter longer. This chapter was short because I haven't written in a while and I want you to tell me how I can improve the story in the future chapters, because I didn't want to make a super long crappy first chapter. So review, and tell me if you like or hate it, or how I can improve it. Thanks.**


	2. The Confession

**First of all, thank you xXSpawnOfSinXx for being the only person out of 178 readers to leave a review. Just kidding the rest of you readers, I know that now's probably a really busy time for everyone. Right now I got some college stuff to do, so it's pretty busy for me too. Just so you readers know, this is going to be a NegixNekane fic… most likely. It's going to involve them a lot, so yeah. I know they're cousins, but they look too cute together. Anyway, it's not like they're brother and sister because then that would be disgusting when writing this fic, but since that isn't the case, here is chapter 2.**

Negi was now standing in front of the class and his students were sitting down in their seats. Nekane was standing behind Negi admiring how tall he had gotten in only a year. Negi started out by saying, "I would like to introduce to you my cousin, Nekane."

Everyone in the class started yelling their hello's to Nekane. Ayaka let out a sigh relieved to hear that the blonde girl behind Negi wasn't his girlfriend. Chamo had already left to buy some cigerettes after Negi, Nekane, and the class got to school.

Nekane stepped up and stood next to Negi and said, "Hello, I hope that we can all be friends."

The class got up from their seats and ran to ask Nekane some questions. Before Kazumi could ask her a question, Takamichi came in. Takamichi went up to Negi and said, "Negi, we are having a small meeting, and so you should go to."

"Oh, okay. Nekane, will you please watch the class for me?" Negi asked.

"Of course," Nekane said with a smile.

When Negi and Takamichi left the room, Kazumi went right into Nekane's face and asked many questions. One of her questions was, "Nekane, what is your relationship with Negi-sensei?"

Nekane's face turned blank and she started to think hard about it. She was taking long time thinking about it.

Kazumi broke the silence and said softly, "Nekane…"

Nekane started to smile while blushing and said, "I'm just his guardian. I've been watching him since he was a baby, so I care about him a lot. And that's all…"

Then Kazumi asked her, "We're you ever in love?"

Nekane paused a second and said, "I think I was in love once."

"Really? What was his name?" Kazumi asked.

"...Ne…ro," Nekane answered unsurely.

"Okay, Nero, thanks," Kazumi said.

Then Negi walked into the classroom and told his students to sit down. Negi walked up to Nekane and said, "Do you want to stay in the class while I teach Nekane?"  
"Yes, I always wanted to see you teach," Nekane answered.

Negi started teaching like he did everyday, which meant that only a quarter of the class was listening.

When Fuuka asked, "What's a synonym for glad?"

Negi anwered, "Happy."

Fumika said, "You're so wise. You're like a miniature Buddha, covered with hair."

After the bell rang, he dismissed the class and got ready for teaching the Baka Rangers. Negi explained that to Nekane that he also taught the worst students in an after school tutoring session.

Negi handed out packets of work for them to do while Negi talked to Nekane about Wales.

Kaede asked, "What does diversity mean?"

Makie answered, "Well, I could be wrong, but I believe, uh, diversity is an old, old wooden ship that was used during the Civil War era."

Yue just looked out the window and thought, "This is going to be a long hour."

After the after school session was over, Asuna, Nekane, and Negi all walked outside. Asuna said, "Well, I'm kind of tired, so I think I'm going to sleep early tonight. See ya." Asuna ran off to the dorms at an incredible speed.

Negi looked to Nekane and said, "Why don't we go out for dinner today? I know a good restaurant near here."

Nekane gave Negi a smile and said, "Okay."

They walked to a restaurant with lots of lights and looked like a very expensive place. When they walked in, they were seated at a two person table by the window with a candle in the middle of the table. Negi and Nekane both ordered the same thing, and after the waiter left, they started to talk.

"So Nekane, how is everything in Wales?" Negi asked.

"It's been pretty dull since you left," Nekane said sadly.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that you will be able to find a special someone to share the rest of your life with since I'm not there," Negi said.

Nekane did not say anything. All she did was stare into Negi's eyes. Negi started looking into her eyes and couldn't stop because it felt like both of their eyes were being magnetically pulled to look at each other.

Nekane broke the silence, and softly, "Negi, I love you."

All Negi could do was just look at the floor in confusion. At the precise moment, the food arrived. Negi was still looking at the floor, and Nekane was blushing and looking at Negi. Right before the waiter left, Negi told him, "Can I have this to go please?"  
The waiter said, "Yes sir."  
When the waiter left, the silence between Negi and Nekane was still there. It was as if an invisible wall was between the two of them now. When the waiter came back with Negi's food, Negi payed for his and Nekane's food. Then Negi got up with his food and without saying a word he left the restaurant without even looking back at Nekane.

Nekane still sat there with her food and thought, "What have I done?"

**Well, that's chapter two. Sorry it dragged on in the beginning a bit. I don't really know much about drama and stuff, so I had to wing it a little. I know this chapter wasn't that great, but I hope it was okay. So please review and tell me about it so far. I also need some ideas of how to make this all work, so if any of you readers are good with drama, I could use the help.**


End file.
